


吻痕

by songyu



Category: nyyy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyu/pseuds/songyu





	吻痕

周震南的穿衣风格很好辨认，他总喜欢把自己藏进衣服里，还沉迷各种宽大的帽子，甚至夏天暑热与夜色的双重掩盖下，也要掀起黑色的帽子躲避旁人窥探的目光。在开始集体生活之后，他对于外界的敏感与抗拒更加暴露无遗，别人的触碰总让他不安，焦虑无处排解，只好低头习惯性咬手指。

队友们不清楚，张颜齐再清楚不过，周震南害怕别人发现他身上的秘密。

张颜齐自从无意中窥探到这个离奇的秘密，就生出一种甜蜜的责任感，开始主动保护周震南，甚至为了不被人怀疑，好几次拐弯抹角大费周章地假装他们关系很正常。张颜齐床头放着一本日历，上面画了很多特殊记号，只有他能看懂。他把关于周震南身体状况的一切细节记录下来，包括每隔四周到来一次的生理期，那时候他要更加密切地关注周震南，随时准备好做安抚。

是的，周震南的秘密就是，他是一只猫。

他拉起帽子盖住脑袋的动作很自然，额前头发压下来，遮盖住眼中锋利的光芒。如果这时候去摸一摸他的头顶，隔着帽子，掌心缓慢抚摸那一点柔软的隐蔽凸起，周震南会不由自主地战栗，小声威胁他：“不许摸了。”

小猫的耳朵很敏感。

他的猫耳随着情绪起伏，一不小心就会溜出来，最简单的方法是用帽子来掩饰。尾巴稍微麻烦一些，好在他平时穿的衣服足够宽大，并且猫尾乖巧懂事，一般只有晚上才会偷偷冒出来，那时他已经躲回一楼的单人间，困倦地趴在床上，任由长长猫尾软绵绵摇晃。

空调送着冷风，小猫头发湿漉漉，白色毛巾随意盖在头顶，满心不设防。猫在眼前，很难有人能忍住撸一把的冲动，张颜齐也是，他伸手穿过毛巾，手指分开摸周震南的湿发，舒展着碰到他毛茸茸的耳朵尖。头发冰凉，耳朵却因为触碰而颤抖温热，乖顺躺在张颜齐的掌心里。

周震南昏昏欲睡，毛巾被头发打湿变重，他在半真半假的梦境中轻飘飘向下落，张颜齐的声音隔得遥远飘渺：“你打算就这样睡？”

他含糊地嗯了两声，脑袋埋在柔软床铺中，洗完澡胡乱套了一件宽松的上衣，下半身因为尾巴的干扰什么也没穿，两条腿光裸着蹭在床单上，屁股的弧度被T恤下摆盖住一半，中间细长的尾巴翘起来，小幅度地左右摇晃。

衣服如果再向上卷一点，就能看到他细窄的腰身，弧度惊人光泽晃眼，触感是娇懒的柔软。张颜齐手指还残留着水痕，被空调吹得冰凉，周震南嫌冷，腰稍微动了动，想要躲开又被慵懒所绊，倒是尾巴灵活地缠到张颜齐手臂上。

张颜齐顺势抓住乱动的尾巴，从根部顺滑撸到尾巴尖，周震南睁开眼吸着气弓起脊背，战栗一路冲上头顶，经由之处一片发麻，舒爽又危险，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，颤着声说：“你不要乱来……”

尾音黏黏糊糊，撒娇一般，张颜齐在床上看惯了他逞娇的模样，变本加厉靠近他，他这时正困意缱绻绵软无力，推拒的动作犹豫着，张颜齐轻松把他锢到身下翻过来，张口就去咬他的猫耳朵。

要命的部位被刺激，周震南竭力想清醒过来，然而哼哼唧唧的几声不要更像在催促张颜齐。张颜齐伸出舌头缓慢舔舐猫耳边缘，虎牙戳着软嫩的耳朵尖，手抚上他腰身向下滑，探寻熟悉的入口。还什么都没做，周震南就如同溺水般，张开一点嘴巴喘息，呼吸间溢出舒服哼声。

他身上裹着馥郁的玫瑰香，浓郁纯正，张颜齐与他厮混的时间久了，也沾染上几分，白日里玫瑰气味清雅，甜中带涩，夜间蔓延出蛊人的香艳，张颜齐着迷地低头埋在他脖颈处亲吻。

他们两个体型差距过大，张颜齐手指在湿软的穴口抽送几次，就让周震南承受不住地洇红眼尾。他神色茫然，仿佛处子，张颜齐很爱他这副失魂模样。

张颜齐偷偷去问过宠物店的小医生，基本上母猫一年四季都处于发情期，有规律地每隔四周爆发一次，直到孕期。周震南虽然以正常人类的样子生活，却遗留了这个坏习性，也因此才在集体生活时被张颜齐撞破。

几根手指不仅被柔弱的甬道热情包裹，还带出湿漉漉的淫液，张颜齐觉得自己像捏着一只饱满的软桃，稍微用力就被蜜水淌了一手。小猫正是敏感期，随便被碰一碰就水泽丰沛，脚尖伸出去娇气地勾住张颜齐，口齿不清说：“你小心一点呀，我会痛的。”

张颜齐大言不惭：“不会不会，我们南南很厉害。”

说罢毫不怜惜地换上更凶的性器，娇小的入口被撑成嫣红颜色，周震南嫩白的脚抵在张颜齐身上乱划圈，像要反抗，却被张颜齐挺身操到底，换气换不上来，目光涣散地窒息，张着嘴发不出声音，脑中一片混乱的炫光。

太可怜了，张颜齐明显感到他们尺寸不适配，周震南太小了，全身上下都小小的，要容纳张颜齐实在太吃力，小花径撑得饱涨，眼里一瞬间蓄满泪水，猫耳颤巍巍抖动，两只手无意识在张颜齐身上挠出红痕。

这下好了，周震南上下都湿透，眼泪亮晶晶顺着白软的脸颊流。他的身形确实是个小孩，像天真的初中生，身体却是得天独厚的肉欲，眼睛像狐狸一样发媚，平日深藏在宽松衣物下的地方又肉又软，张颜齐去握他的腰，滑腻的水液覆盖在嫩生生的肌肤上，险些要抓不住。

张颜齐操他的时候确实有种欺辱小孩的犯罪感，稍微动一动，他就受不住地哭出来，全身都泛着情潮的轻红，要张颜齐温柔一些救他，又要张颜齐不管不顾地毁他。起先张颜齐还听他的话，后来也被他的娇气搞得不耐烦，再听到他颐指气使，就使坏地凶狠冲撞，撞得他大腿根一片红，肉道里水液泛滥，猫尾直挺挺乱晃。

小猫别怕。张颜齐摸到他的尾巴，卷过来安抚两下，他呼吸急骤胸膛起伏，忽然穴口触到毛茸茸的尾巴尖，惊得他悚然哭出声。

周震南哭得呜呜咽咽求他：“不要了，不要了好不好？”

张颜齐知道他其实很耐操，但他卖起娇来，张颜齐总是受不住，头脑发昏只想宠着他，于是刮了刮他鼻尖，逗他说：“那你叫声好听的，我们就睡觉。”

他委屈地眨眨眼，迟疑着停顿，眼珠宛如宝石般，流光溢彩地望着张颜齐。

张颜齐以为他没反应过来，好心提醒他：“南南想一下，什么比较好听？”

周震南含着泪，唇瓣早被咬成红肿模样，粉色的舌尖轻轻探出来舔了一下，犹豫再犹豫，上目线楚楚可怜看人，勾得张颜齐心火腾升，几乎想反悔时，才听到他小小声叫：“喵——”

甜软音调里带着媚，音色还浸在情欲中，湿淋淋假装无辜，张颜齐接近咬牙切齿，恼火起来，小猫崽勾引他。

周震南身体幼嫩，经不住大开大合的操干，偏偏这种时候张颜齐就喜欢发狠，一口气抽出来再撞到底，水声淫靡，小孩哭得断断续续，喘息声剧烈，承受不住地痉挛，大腿被强行分开，肉道发颤收缩，脑袋里什么都没了，只会叫他的名字，张颜齐，张颜齐。

张颜齐安抚地亲吻他额头，随即顶到他身体最深处射进去。他手脚发软，再次哭出声来，黏糊糊控诉他的暴行：“你又射进去了——”

这时张颜齐才有一点歉疚，把他整个抱进怀里，从上到下细密亲吻着道歉，态度诚恳，死性不改，下次还敢。

周震南的身体强迫高潮了几次，从里到外疲惫不堪，连眼皮都是红的，尾巴乖乖垂下来，根本无力对张颜齐发脾气。他小小一只躺在张颜齐怀里，手脚都被禁锢着，一整个人都像张颜齐的所属物，完完全全囚在他的气息中。

玫瑰涩甜的香气弥漫，周震南眼泪还在淌，他全身都痛，跟张颜齐做爱总是又痛又舒爽，他暗暗觉得如果能长大一点就跟张颜齐正合适，张颜齐却不这么想，他希望周震南永远做小猫，在他怀里幼小柔软，小花径吃不住他的东西，被迫承欢时羞耻却无法对抗快感，完全被张颜齐掌控。

小猫力气又用光，昏昏欲睡，亲昵地枕在张颜齐胳膊上，想到丢脸时，张开嘴巴想要狠狠咬张颜齐一口。力度传到张颜齐那里时无异于调情舔舐，他又为周震南的幼稚感到好笑。

周震南是千万人的偶像，是光彩明艳的小美人，是张颜齐一个人的猫咪。

成团之后大家一起接受采访，主持人例行问起团体生活对大家来说有什么新鲜的地方。话筒传到张颜齐手里，他从容说：“其实比赛的时候就是集体生活，所以并没有什么不适应，要说不一样的地方……”

他眼睛自然地向下垂，带点温柔笑意说：“可能就是养猫了，小猫咪年纪小，哪里都小小的，很可爱，我抱着的时候都不敢用力，生怕弄疼他。”

队友纷纷附和起来，一群人围着养猫的翟潇闻争先讲起养猫的事情，镜头也随之转向他们。

今天周震南戴了一顶漂亮的帽子，上面缠绕着繁琐的链条，他低下头不说话，就在张颜齐侧前方，张颜齐甚至能看到他白皙的脸颊窜上不正常的绯红。镜头不在，张颜齐放心地伸手，隔着帽子抚摸他隐秘的猫耳。

周震南身体微不可见地颤抖，张颜齐的手法堪称色情，他委屈起来。

他咬着唇一言不发，用于伪装的人类耳朵红个彻底，悄悄抬眼朝张颜齐看过来，水雾朦胧可怜兮兮，张颜齐猜到他想说什么。

——别欺负我呀。


End file.
